Minha vida em um segundo
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Apaixonados, mas em lados opostos. O que pensam e sentem segundos antes da separação definitiva. Leiam e descubra.


****

Minha vida em um segundo.

__

N/A: Aqui estou novamente com mais um shipper inusitado, dessa vez Sirius/Bellatrix. Antes que alguém venha me dizer que há muitas histórias sobre eles, esclareço que li apenas **"Eu amo você"** (da Li), uma história belíssima que pode ser encontrada no 3v. Se vocês tiverem em mente que não tenho tanto intimidade com o casal, talvez possam relevar minha inexperiência e possíveis falhas na história. Saibam que escrevi com a melhor das boas intenções, não tenciono ofender ninguém com minha fic. 

Recado dado: divirtam-se e boa leitura. Sendo possível deixe um review ou e-mail. Beijos!!!

Por que ele tinha que ser rebelde? Não poderia agir como era esperado de um membro da antiga e mui nobre família Black? Não, ele tinha que ser diferente. Parece que se divertia fazendo e gostando de todas as coisas que sua família sempre odiara. Até para Grifinória conseguira ser selecionado. 

A despeito de tudo isso ela o havia amado. Tentara mostrar a ele que nas trevas eles seriam mais felizes, mas o cabeça dura se recusara a sequer considerar a hipótese. Afinal, que mal havia em querer ver o mundo livre dos trouxas imundos? Eles também não quiseram se livrar deles quando no passado queimavam bruxos? Não fora ela que começara a perseguição, mas ela ajudaria a exterminá-los. Um por um. 

Casara-se com Rodolphus apenas porque seu Mestre achara conveniente. Seu coração e seu corpo nunca pertenceram a Lestrange. Ela sempre seria uma Black e a um Black ela pertenceria. Ninguém ocuparia o lugar de Sirius. Ela acreditava nas trevas e lutava por seu triunfo. A causa do Lorde das Trevas tinham sua mente. Mas sua prioridade era Sirius. Precisava encontrar uma forma de encontrá-lo ao menos mais uma vez. 

No início não suspeitava que as brigas, a antipatia mútua escondesse algo tão intenso. Mas, quando numa briga trocaram as azarações por beijos, perceberam que estavam predestinados, um para o outro. E ela que jamais fora uma tola romântica, quanto sua irmã, Andrômeda, se vira pensando numa vida com ele, num futuro onde os dois estivessem juntos. 

Quis o destino, irônico e cruel, que ele fosse tirado do caminho por suas mãos. Não conseguira controlar seu gênio quando ele a desafiara e o atingira, jogando-o para o véu. Naquele momento desejou não ter fugido atrás dele. Desejou ter tido a chance de se despedir do único homem que sempre amaria. 

**__**
    
    Você foi a maior das minhas amarguras
    E vive até hoje na minha loucura
    E foi a mais cruel de todas as vitórias
    E faz parte do livro das minhas memórias

Quando viu o jato de luz vindo em sua direção soube que não daria tempo de se desviar. Nem mesmo um milagre o livraria do que estava por vir. E, enquanto esperava ser atingido, viu toda sua vida passando, como um flash em sua mente. 

A princípio foi uma sucessão de imagens distorcidas, mas pode reconhecer entre elas os bons momentos passados com os amigos Tiago e Remo. As aventuras e as confusões. As alegrias e apreensões. Lilian e sua risada cristalina. A sensação de liberdade quando saiu de casa. 

Casa. Essa palavra lembrava família e todas as discussões havidas. Lembrava também de sua Bella. Não a mulher que lançara o feitiço que o levaria para trás do véu. Não, não essa. A sua Bella. Sua prima querida. A única mulher que amou. 

Tão bela quanto a mais rara das flores, mas forte tal qual um rochedo. Deveria ter percebido antes que ela estava enveredando por um caminho perigoso. Sem volta. Errado. Gostaria de se enganar pensando que talvez, se a tivesse amado mais – e demonstrado isso – ela não teria optado pelas trevas. Nem isso era possível. Ela fora amada com tanta devoção e com tamanha intensidade que se estivessem juntos seria a mais invejada das mulheres. 

Não se casara, não procurara ter uma família, porque sabia ser inútil tentar. Nenhuma mulher jamais poderia ocupara o espaço em seu coração que pertencera – e sempre pertenceria – a Bellatrix. Quando ela fora levada para Azkaban ele quase enlouquecera. Ela merecia ambientes finos, sedas e conforto. Doera-lhe ter que deixá-la quando descobriu que Pedro estava mais próximo de seu afilhado do que imaginava. Era preciso correr e protegê-lo, tal qual prometera a Tiago. Depois ele voltaria para buscá-la. 

Tinha esperança que com amor e paciência, de repente pudesse resgatar a doce Bella, sua amada de dentro da cruel Bellatrix, a comensal. Entretanto Bella frustrara mais esse desejo. Desde quando sua mente a alcançava sempre estragara seus planos. 

**__**
    
    Lembrar de que nada de bom, você me deu,
    Só machuca alguém que não viveu
    Vou recomeçar, vou tentar viver
    Vou tirar você da minha vida.
    E pra não chorar antes de partir
    Vou tentar sorrir na despedida

O amor surgira inesperadamente, e a pegara completamente de surpresa. De repente, como quem vem do nada, chegara para fazer parte dos sonhos, da vida, e preenchera aquele espaço há muito tempo vago. 

Tentara se enganar. Não podia acreditar que isso estivesse acontecendo com ela. Como ela se deixara seduzir por aquele traidor de seu próprio sangue era inexplicável. Mas rapidamente se acostumara ao perfume familiar, a voz profunda, o calor dos lábios se tocando. 

Com Sirius descobrira coisas que desconhecia. Facetas de sua personalidade que não sabia possuir. Mesmo que, com suas escolhas precisasse se mostrar sempre fria, contida, rígida e distante, ainda trazia em si, em um cantinho bem escondido, a Bella que conhecera o amor à sensualidade com o homem de sua vida. 

Tão lindo. Tão forte. Uma dádiva do céu. Um presente maravilhoso que só se ganha uma vez na vida. Mas o amor deles não sobreviveu às tempestades. E então a separação. As promessas de esquecimento, de começar nova vida. Tudo inútil. Almas gêmeas, quando se reencontram e se reconhecem ficam marcadas. Mesmo que separem fisicamente, seus espíritos permanecem unidos. Aconteceu e nada poderiam fazer para modificar isso. Escolheram seguir caminhos distintos. Estavam fadados a infelicidade. 

Se ao menos ele não fosse tão destemido ainda haveria chance deles se encontrarem. Mas no íntimo sabia que ele não deixaria nada inacabado e que a morte não o assustava. Ele jamais optaria por ficar. Não ele que desdenhava do medo. 

**__**

E agora que voltei à minha realidade

Tentando esquecer que tudo foi verdade

Vou rebuscando fundo nas minhas memórias

Pra riscar você da minha história

E então a luz o atingiu. O estômago contraiu com o impacto. Controlou a dor. Demonstrar fraqueza nesse momento estava fora de cogitação. Ele agüentaria e deixaria a melhor imagem para aqueles que amava. 

Olhou longamente para seu afilhado, tão parecido com Pontas, com bem mais de Lilian que os olhos verdes. Doía deixá-lo, mas por hora seria necessário. Tentou num último olhar dizer que confiasse nos amigos e ouvisse, com o coração aberto, Dumbledore. Desejou que ele entendesse que sua hora havia chegado, mas onde quer que estivesse não o deixaria só. Jamais o abandonaria. 

O véu começou a envolvê-lo quando a olhou para a despedida derradeira. Como lamentava não ter podido fazer nada para evitar que ela se transformasse nesse monstro. E então viu, no fundo de seus olhos negros, algo que julgou que não mais existisse. Os resquícios de um amor. Foi com os olhos arregalados de choque que ultrapassou a barreira. 

Na mente o único pensamento era descobrir uma maneira de voltar. Não era o maior dos Marotos à toa. Conseguira transformar-se em animago em seu quinto ano sem a ajuda de um professor. Junto com os amigos criara o mapa que sempre os livrava das encrencas. Não seria um simples véu que o impediria de voltar e cumprir a promessa que fizera a Tiago. Ele cuidaria para que nada, nem ninguém machucasse Harry. Pranto e lágrimas não seriam necessários. Ele voltaria. Um mero detalhe não o impediria. 

****

FIM

**__**

N/A2: Tudo bem, eu aceito as pedradas, vaias, cartas bombas e e-mails explosivos. Sei que extrapolei todos os limites do permitido. Bom senso então nem se fala. Tenho a dizer, em minha defesa, que não era essa a idéia. Peço-lhes um pouco de paciência. Sei que posso e vou melhorar. 

****

N/A 3: Essa história é dedicada a todos aqueles que gostam de Sirius Black e, como eu, ficaram indignadas com o despropositado assassinato cometido por JK Rowling. Enfim, como ela é a dona das personagens tem o direito de fazer com eles o que quiser. Eu me reservo o direito de ignorar tamanha crueldade. 

****

N/A 4: Por favor, deem uma olhada em **"Adeus, meu amor"**, minha outra song, também com um shipper no mínimo inusitado. 


End file.
